


Roadside confessions

by RavenDeliahJones



Series: EverymanHYBRID Highschool AU Oneshots [8]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/RavenDeliahJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinny really needs to stop letting Evan get to him. But maybe it isn't all that bad this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadside confessions

The music was blaring through the series of rooms, the air was hot. Too hot. Bodies mixed and mingled as people danced, trying to find their friends in the crowd. As it happens, Vinny was one of those people, doing the latter, of course. He wasn't much of a dancer. In fact, the only reason he was here was because of Evan. Except he had no clue where Evan was now, and was quite mad because of him. He struggled through masses of drunk teenagers, yelling and just being downright loud in his ears, he let out a grunt of frustration. He could be at home studying or reading or doing something productive. It was his fault for getting too easily convinced, he doesn't even like parties. But Evan looked so excited, chattering away about 'their first real party' and how Vinny really should come, Evan would miss him if he didn't, and hey, maybe he'd meet a chick?

He really wasn't sure if he was talking about himself or Evan, but still. Vinny didn't doubt Evan would be off with some girl somewhere in some closet or something. He scrunched up his nose at the idea of it. Vinny's stomach churned at the smell of cheap liquor that seemed to mask the atmosphere, invading his senses and making him feel dizzy from the overwhelming stench. He just wanted to find Evan and leave.

"Heyy." A slurred voice greeted, making Vinny turn around. Evan was sat on the bottom step of the stairwell that lead to the second floor. He stands, and stumbles towards the man, grabbing onto his shoulder with a laugh. "Girl was after me, feisty one." Vinny rolled his eyes, huffing and making his way to the front door. "Hey no! We're not leaving yet." Evan exclaims, making Vinny turn around, anger adorning his features.  
"Well I am." He snaps, catching Evan off guard. He makes his way over to his friend, gently pushing him away from the door and pressing him against the wall.  
"I'm sorry I left you." He states, almost feigning sober for a second.   
"Fuck off." Vinny huffs, but he tenses up when Evan hugs him,  
"C'mon, Vin. You know I'm sorry." He whispers in his ear, burying his face in the crook of Vinny's neck.  
"Look, I'll drive you home if you like but... I'm leaving." He manages to croak out, feeling guilty for snapping at Evan like that. Evan nods, pulling away and grabbing Vinny's wrist much like a child.

When they get to the car, Vinny has to pry Evans fingers from around his arm, "it's not like I'm leaving, just get in." He tries his best not to snap, not having the patience to deal with a drunk Evan. He gets into the drivers seat and, after buckling Evan and himself in, begins to drive. They don't get more than twenty metres before Evan starts pestering Vin.  
"Vinny." He whines, getting no response. "Vin. Vinny. Vincent." He sees Vin cringe at that, and pouts, sliding down into the seat with arms folded.

"Vin, stop the car!" The man didn't argue, fearing Evan was about to vomit or do something else that would ruin his freshly cleaned car. He pulls over on an empty side street.  
"What Evan?" He asks, annoyance present in his tone. Evan struggles, but manages to undo his seatbelt, kneeling up on the seat and facing Vinny, who had now took his hands off the steering wheel. "I... I wanna tell you something."   
"Evan what are you-" Vinny doesn't have time to finish his sentence before Evan hitches his leg up over Vinny's, and sits comfortably in his lap, having a slight height advantage. Evan presses his forehead against Vinny's and runs his hands in Vin's hair, pressing their lips together softly and sloppily. Vinny took a moment to decide whether this was right, or whether it was the alcohol talking, but quickly kissed back, closing his eyes and letting Evan's hands wander. They struggle for breath as Evan deepens the kiss, groaning and rolling his hips down onto Vinny's lap. Vin's hands stop him.  
"Not tonight Evan." He says breathily.  
"Okay, love you." He mumbles, climbing into the backseat and falling asleep.


End file.
